


契合氣味

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, Headcanon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: ABO靈魂伴侶設定、非常多私設、Alpha/Burki、Omega/Bartra、前男友Pique





	1. Chapter 1

夏日的陽光毒辣地烤著地球，北半球的人們的肌膚都因為豔陽而感到灼燒般的疼痛。Marc Bartra在酷暑下將行李大包小包地置放在階梯上，他抬起手臂擦下額上的汗水，揚起微笑準備按下門鈴進去他的新住處——他等不及要進去吹冷氣一緩不斷涌上的酷熱了。

只是當他等待了一下子之後，門才在他面前緩緩打開。在門後探出的男人睡眼惺忪甚至可說是眼神失焦地看著他，愣了一會後才意識到發生什麼似地說：「抱歉，我忘記你是今天要搬來。」

「沒關係！」Bartra燦爛的微笑伴隨著陽光晃了一會男人的雙眼，他不斷眨著眼睛像是被刺痛了似地抬起手揉了一下，「……你先進來放行李吧。抱歉，我還沒醒，昨晚酒喝多了。」他拿起一包Bartra的行囊，然後轉身走進室內。

「謝謝！」Bartra說，「你還好嗎？需要點醒酒藥之類的嗎？」他將全部的行李放在客廳的地板上後順手關上大門。他看著男人走進廚房倒水然後放在他面前的桌上。

「沒事、沒有頭痛，我通常喝完酒後隔天都會睡滿久的。」他聳著肩不以為然地說，「喝點水吧，外面很熱。」Bartra笑著拿起水杯仰頭灌下那杯沁涼的水，「Burki，我可以叫你Roman嗎？」

「嗯，沒問題。」

「好，以後請多指教了，Roman。」

Bartra透過玻璃杯的杯底看著坐在對面沙發上的男人身影變得有些模糊，微笑地說。

他放下水杯，拇指擦拭著殘留在唇角上的水珠，站起身，「那我準備來搬進我的新家了。」

「我幫你吧！」Burki拿起Bartra的行囊走在前頭走向那空無一人的房間時，過近的距離讓他能感受到背後的男人的體溫因為外頭的艷陽顯得過高，讓體溫將他身上一股清淡的香味推擠著衝向鼻尖──原來他的新室友有噴香水的習慣。

當Bartra將行李全部放下後，Burki看著Bartra望著他的行李堆蹙緊眉頭嘆了一口氣，彷彿在苦惱要開始整理行李這件事，「還可以？」

「沒關係，我可以，你先去睡吧，有事我再找你。」

「Ok……對了，這是你的鑰匙。」Burki將房門及大門那一大串鑰匙全部扔給Bartra。

「謝啦。」Bartra再次對他微笑，他看著他的舌頭頂在齒間的模樣，突然間愣了一下。 

他搖頭晃掉浮上腦海的荒謬想法。他該來躺回床上補眠了，畢竟他居然突然一瞬間覺得他像Omega、以為那個香水味是Omega的信息素。

他明明聞不到任何人的信息素、他明明不會區分Omega跟Alpha。

*

他們成為室友的起因是當時Burki的室友因為家裡的事情需要搬回家鄉，為了找人分擔房租他便將租房訊息放在他的Twitter上，而後不到兩天Bartra看到他在Twitter上的訊息後便向他私訊問說：「嗨！你找到室友了嗎？我轉學的關係現在還沒找到房間有點困擾，如果還沒找到室友的話我可以跟你約時間嗎？」

Burki好奇的點開了他的個人頁面翻看著這個人的生活點滴，邊看著幾張照片幾則貼文後，他覺得也許能夠跟這個人合得來，於是便敲下了回應。

決定室友時也很迅速，事實上不是只有Bartra來看過房間，畢竟Burki租的房間離校很近、交通也方便，空間照看起來又舒適，陸陸續續前後來了不少人，但Burki卻在見到Bartra與他聊沒幾句話就決定與這個人成為室友。

Bartra給人一種難以言喻的舒適感──Burki對朋友說，這就是他選擇分租房間給他的原因，再簡單不過。

 

「你肯定不知道他是Omega。」Reus看著坐在他餐桌對面的Burki，他身上有著很明顯的不屬於他的氣味，雖然算不上濃厚卻也稱不上淡而無味。

「什麼？」Burki放下餐盤，一臉困惑的看著他的朋友。

「我說你的新室友。」Reus咬了幾口漢堡後才又說，「要不是知道你的毛病，我會第一時間以為你上了你新室友。」

「我才沒有──喔等等，我身上真的都是他的味道嗎？」Burki困惑地聞著自己的衣服，但他身上明明除了他的洗衣精味以外就沒有什麼味道。

「沒有很濃，只是我猜你們兩個整天都在室內沒有出門吧，所以身上應該都是對方的味道，加上你在家就不會控制信息素。」Reus勾起唇角、聳著肩說。

「……如果他是Omega應該會被我的信息素薰到發情吧？」他對於自己室友是Omega這件事還感到不可置信與不想相信。

「講得好像很臭一樣，哈哈哈！」Reus大笑著，對於聽到Burki用「薰」來形容自己的信息素感到有趣。「我怎麼知道，說不定他覺得你的信息素不誘人。」

「嗯……那應該是好事？這樣我就不用擔心他的發情了。」

「你有跟他說你的狀況嗎？」Reus困惑地問，而後過了幾秒像是萬馬奔騰似的高速思考過後，「不，你沒有。」

「你幹嘛自問自答。」

「你應該要跟你室友講一下的，如果他真的對你信息素敏感的話就糟了。」

Burki聽到這句話像是吞了一口羊乳酪般的難以形容，糾結了好一會兒才說：「好吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

Burki還是沒找到時機跟Bartra坦承他的「狀況」，不過也還好他們兩個人目前相處上並沒有任何問題。早晨見面互相打招呼，輪流做著早餐，發現對方的晨跑習慣後一起相約去跑步、騎腳踏車，甚至會一起上健身房健身，他們的共同習慣與喜好的相似性使他們很快地就熟稔起來。

一切相安無事，看起來他也沒有Reus說的Omega會有的那些問題──諸如發情或是被他的信息素影響之類的。

Burki猜想，大概是他已經有對象且也被標記了，所以才對他這個「信息素發射器」一點反應也沒有。

這個奇怪的稱號是Weigl幫他取的，他對Burki說：「你居然沒有意識到自己的信息素味道有多濃……！簡直像是信息素發射器，走到哪就散到哪。」「難怪Omega前仆後繼要爬上你的床。」Burki皺著眉頭看著路過的Reus補上這句，一時之間居然沒得反駁。

「我會收斂啦……」自第二性徵發育後，Burki發現自己無法辨識Alpha、Beta、Omega的差異，課堂上說的信息素辨識與氣味透露的信息他完全無法像其他人一樣清楚理解差異，他就像是個嗅覺上的障礙人士，聞不到自己的味道、也聞不到別人的，所以他總是沒有意識到自己散發的信息素味道有多濃烈，甚至連有些Alpha也難以忍受的地步。

是直到有幾次，碰到了幾個被他的信息素味道吸引的Omega努力勾引著他，甚至用盡各種手段想把他灌醉帶回房間，朋友發現阻止了幾起類似的這樣的事件後他才發現自己造成別人困擾。

自此之後他就會盡量收斂著自己的信息素味道，以避免又發生事情(還好，他並沒有過被Omega不請自來的成功爬上床的)。

只是就像Reus所說的，他在家就不會控制信息素，畢竟家裡只有他一個人，他沒有必要壓抑著自己，所以就連新室友搬進，他也未曾想過要控制──當然這也是因為他之前的室友不是Beta就是Alpha。

第一次碰到Omega成為他的室友，而他又不會辨識。

 

「我覺得他應該有對象了。」Burki對著Weigl說。

「是嗎。」無關緊要的回應聲，甚至聽起來像是不知道剛剛Burki講了什麼。

「可能，我昨天試著完全不管我的信息素。」

「……什麼？你不是昨天才這樣做吧？」Reus經過聽到補上一句，被Burki翻了個白眼回應。

Piszczek就這樣盯著他們聊了一會，然後拉過Kagawa(香川真司)作為證人。

「你們……！」Burki瞪著他們，最後不得不低頭說：「好啦，看來這方法不行。」

「可是你也不會辨識他是不是有被標記。」

「這樣好了，你把他帶來隊上讓我們幫你確認。」

Burki聽了之後挑起眉，一臉困惑地說：「你們要怎麼確認？」

「白癡，用聞的，尤其是他腺體附近的氣味一定會交錯著別的Alpha的味道，當然前提是他有被標記。」

「我……考慮一下。」Burki揹起後背包，邊說邊慢慢往後退，然後留下一句我要趕課就消失不見。

「如果他真的沒被標記，Roman應該會不想回家。」Weigl一邊喝著剛剛Reus遞給他的運動飲料一邊說。

「畢竟連回家都要小心翼翼的，如果他的新室友想爬上他床的話。」

「那還要幫他確認嗎？」Kagawa插上這麼一句，沒人給予任何回覆。


End file.
